


The Protocols of Sleeping in Pairs

by SpecificTaigu



Category: Sora no Woto | Sound of the Sky
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecificTaigu/pseuds/SpecificTaigu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kureha is displeased with how Kanata chooses to sleep; Kanata is more than happy to adjust to what her good friend needs. (A small, fluffy, post-canon drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protocols of Sleeping in Pairs

When Kanata was asleep she was very still and compressed; she didn’t toss or turn or spread herself out. This was a surprise to Kureha, who had thought that surely the bombastic recruit would be just as lively in rest as she was awake, but Kanata took up very little space, keeping her limbs very much to herself.

This bothered Kureha. It was bizarre and unnatural for someone so inconsiderate and bothersome as Kanata to be so contained; it defied the natural order when Kanata crawled into bed and folded herself into a small corner of the mattress. If one was so inclined, they might be willing to say that Kanata looked peaceful or slumbered in a way that was elegant or even beautiful. Kureha was not so inclined; Kanata’s sleep habits were the worst, and she would not stand for them.

Kanata did not say much about Kureha’s own nighttime vices, no matter how many times she woke up to a hand to the face or an enthusiastic kick to the thigh. Kureha tossed violently to and fro all night, and occasionally she would mutter nonsense phrases in her sleep. Kanata thought this was fitting, and she made the mistake of mentioning it once when Kureha was mid-lecture about Kanata’s lack of understanding about the way the world ought to be. Kureha sputtered and denied it fervently, insisting that she slept orderly and quietly as a proper soldier would.

Kanata, puzzled, inquired as to why her own way of sleeping was wrong if soldiers were supposed to be quiet and peaceful, but Kureha refused to answer her, insisting that Kanata just didn’t understand the way of things.

Kanata went, as she often did, to Rio for advice. And after listening to Kanata’s explanation of Kureha’s frustration, Rio nodded sagely and explained what Kanata should do.

That night Kanata dropped by Kureha’s quarters as she often did in the nights after the end of the war. Kureha was nearly ready for bed, and when Kanata slipped inside Kureha was gently brushing her long, dark hair. Kanata slid up behind her and borrowed the brush from Kureha’s hand, humming softly as she took up the bedtime ritual. She ran her fingers through the soft locks, and a small, happy sigh escaped Kureha-- much to Kanata’s delight.

Kanata finished brushing out Kureha’s hair, and she set the brush back down on the desk, drawing closer to Kureha and draping her arms over her shoulders, nuzzling her face into Kureha’s hair. “Good work today.”

Kureha grumbled softly but reached up to run her hands along Kanta’s arms. “You did better today.”

Kanata hummed happily and wiggled, bringing her face down to nuzzle against Kureha’s cheek. “I’m glad you think so!”

Kureha squirmed out of Kanata’s hold and marched to the bed, plopping herself down on the edge and folding her arms against her chest. “This isn’t playtime, Kanata, it’s lights out. So stop dawdling and get to bed.”

Kanata shot off a playful salute and blew out the candle. She quietly padded across the room and slid into bed, crawling over to her spot nearest the wall and waiting until Kureha swung her legs onto the bed and began settling herself. She waited for a few long moments, listening to Kureha’s soft breathing and the gentle thrumming of her heart and the quiet, far away sounds of night that drifted up to their fortress, echoing off the mountains. Hesitantly she inched herself forward towards her bedmate, pausing and waiting to see if Kureha had noticed. She hadn’t.

Kanata reached out a tentative hand and rested it on Kureha’s side, earning her a choked scream as Kureha jerked away and threw herself off the side of the bed with a loud curse and a groan of pain. Kanata scurried to the edge of the bed, peering down at the crumpled mess on the floor that was her squad member.

Kureha’s face, illuminated by the moonlight, frowned up at her. “What are you doing? Go to sleep!”

Kanata fidgeted. “I was trying to be a good soldier.”

Kureha dusted herself off and crawled back into bed, hiking the covers up over her legs. “By attacking me while I’m asleep?”

Kanata said nothing, and Kureha noticed for the first time just how close Kanata was to her tonight. Kanata sat on her knees, hands down on the bed, leaning towards her so there was a laughable space between them, staring at her intently.

“I wanted to be more like you.”

Kureha jolted, pulling her arms to her chest protectively, unable to spit out a full sentence.

Kanata’s hand rested on her leg atop the blanket. “Permission to get closer?”

Kureha wanted to laugh at how formal it sounded, but she nodded her consent. Kanata slid her arm underneath Kureha and gently wiggled and maneuvered until she was holding Kureha against her, pressing Kureha’s chest against her back. Goosebumps dotted Kureha’s arms as she felt Kanata’s warm breath on the back of her neck. But she felt safe there, completely surrounded by Kanata’s warmth and softness with the gentle sounds of a softly hummed lullaby in her ear.

Kureha would scold Kanata the next morning about proper behavior, but just then she was willing to let it slide. Obviously Kanata was feeling a little insecure and clingy, and Kureha would happily do what she could to help her feel more at ease. It’s what a good squad mate should do.

Before Kanata knew it, Kureha’s breathing had evened out into the soft song of sleep, and she smiled. Who would have guessed that hugging a hurricane would keep you from getting whipped in the face by its debris? She nestled herself happily against her girlfriend and focused on the lovely rhythm of her heart until she followed her into restful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't believe after watching this show that it doesn't have more of an online presence, and I doubly can't believe that I can't find fics of this pairing. Kurgayha deserves the world; I will give her the trumpeter.


End file.
